memoirofanimmortalfandomcom-20200216-history
Narilla Ironhorse
Narilla was a half-elf orphan found in Ilingar by Hoccar Sylvari and raised as his daughter and pupil. She had an innate ability to wield and control elemental magic, primarily fire. At the age of 27 she watches Imperiums kidnap Hoccar to take him back to the Cyonica School. Her hatred for the Imperius Domerius begins to form and she vows to free Hoccar. In her travels she meets and eventually marries Phyre Ironhorse and helps him to recover the five books of magic. Early Life Narilla has no memory of her life before Hoccar found her. All she knows is that he found her wandering the streets of Ilingar and sensed the magic dwelling in her and decided to raise her as his own. Because Hoccar was on the run from the Imperius Domerius Narilla was raised in hiding. The Quickwood forests of Pherdania was were she called home for the next 18 years as she learned the basics of magics. She also learned from Hoccar the existence of the four ancient books of magic. Imperium Attacks All her life Narilla had been told that someday the Imperius would come for Hoccar. Once someone became part of Cyonica they couldnt escape. But nothing prepared her for what happened. She's never forget it either. Hoccar was chiding her for not taking her studies seriously. Narilla let it roll of he back as usual and in turn joked to him that some day she would be more powerful than him. He smiled and then anger came over him and in a second he turned to face the door as it was pierced with an flaming arrow. Everything was a blur after that. Imperiums were there and they wouldnt stop until Hoccar was subdued. Someone came up behind her and knocked her unconsious. When Narilla awoke the house was engulfed in flames with her in the middle. She threw up her shield just in time for the roof to collapse over her. It took all her strength to maintain it and keep it up throughout the night. The fire burned all night and in early morning the embers were weak enough for Narilla to be able to leave. She swore then in the smouldering remains of her home to find and release Hoccar. He was too powerful and much to useful to Cyonica for them to kill him but she knew thet would do worse things to him. Adventuring Early Adventures and the Book of Essence It was only a few months since the fire but Narilla determination was strong and she found herself aligned with other adventurers tasked with the quest of finding and returning the four books to the Queen of Ilingar. This was when Narilla found out there was in fact a fifth book. Upon accepting the request Narilla and her new friends were approached by Rydon of Trynhawk who sent them to Sadicar to find a member of the Imperium who could lead them to the book. This Imperium led them to a small farming city known only for the tomb of the unknown king. It was there the first book was found and there that this group was introduced to Kar, a former general of Razul who was trying to release the Dragon King. It was also here Narilla and her friends found out Rydon was an immortal. The Rift To cross the ocean to get to Azzenia on search for the next book her group, Rydon included, gained passage on a huge freight liner. Only a week in the voyage the ship was forced off course by a powerful mage sent by Kar to retrieve the book. Now in deep water the ship was attacked and destroyed by a leviathian. Narilla and her group narrowly escapse and only manage to save 200 of the 30000+ that were on the ship. It is then that the mages brother appears and drags the group into the rift, a part of the void that people can survive in and manipulate. In the rift also is Rufus, a mage who since they met in Ilingar had been a frustrating companion to Narilla, Jai'zon, and two unknown warriors. Narilla learned that the two were Koga and Phyre, and that Phyre is in possession of one of the books. They manage to escape and are seperated from Phyre, Koga, and Jai'zon. Personality Narilla is a very stubborn person who is very focused on her own goals and how to accomplish them. She is determined to find the books and use the magic she can learn within the free Hoccar and try to destroy Cyonica. Although she seems very selfish she doesnt like seeing people or creatures hurt that dont need to be. Narilla sees the Imperius Domerius as a corrupt system and wants nothing more than its demise. It is because of that she is able to trust and confide in Phyre, who's trust of the Imperius had been shattered with his father's imprisonment. Narila is very fond of Phoebus, a Thrush familiar that Hoccar had given to her mere weeks before the attack.